


Our Secret

by quixoticyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticyongie/pseuds/quixoticyongie
Summary: Kun isn't ready to tell everyone about Taeyong yet, so what's the harm in having some fun with their little secret?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: NCT Rarepair





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 5+1 fic, but cut up into two parts which,,,, I realise is unorthodox lol. That's how we meet deadlines in this house. The rest will be posted within the next couple of days, maybe even tomorrow!
> 
> To my prompter, don't worry!!! This is not all you get, I will do your prompt justice (solemn emoji and fist in the air emoji)
> 
> And to the admins, thank you for arranging this fest!! It's been a blast, and it has sparked inspiration within me that will continue to result in story after story!!!!
> 
> Prompt #010 for rarepair:
> 
> "A and B are both Hogwarts prefects who pretend to hate each other but are actually in a relationship"

**1**

Potions class was alright, Taeyong was neither bad nor good at it. No matter how much he studied their homework, it just never really clicked with him. And yet, he tried, always trying to answer the professor’s questions in class when he was sure he wasn’t gonna make a fool of himself. Today was one of those days, the homework had come more natural to him, and he felt fairly confident in his ability to answer today’s questions. 

“Which side effects does the euphoria elixir cause, and how would you possibly prevent them?” asked the professor, looking out upon the class expectantly. Taeyong raised his hand, he’d read this, he was sure. 

“Singing and nose tweaking can be side effects of the elixir, and there’s no mention of any prevention methods” Taeyong said, being met with a scoff from across the classroom. He whipped his head around, and looked over at the person who was mocking him, knowing the sound too well by now.

“What’s so funny, Qian?” Taeyong asked the ravenclaw prefect, who was currently smiling over at him with a fake sweetness. Qian Kun, everyone at Hogwarts knew, had never spoken a kind word to Taeyong, and the other way around as well, the two prefects building quite the reputation over the years.

“I just assumed that the hufflepuff prefect would have read his homework, that’s all,” Kun replied, continuing to smile like he hadn’t just thrown a direct insult at Taeyong. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room, including their professor’s, who made no move to stop their bickering, and he felt his face heat up, from anger or embarrassment he wasn’t sure yet.

“Just because you never do your homework doesn’t mean I do the same, what’s your point?” Taeyong bit back, trying to get out of the corner he felt that Kun had driven him into. But Kun just shot a look to his friend, and his smile became more contained, yet Taeyong felt like he’d done nothing to help himself.

“If that’s true, then it’s even sadder that you don’t know those side effects can be counterbalanced with a sprig of peppermint in the elixir,” Kun said, earning a couple of laughs from his fellow ravenclaws. Taeyong immediately turned his body forward, again, looking away from Kun. Anger, it was definitely anger that burned his face, Taeyong decided. As their professor poorly attempted to calm down her class, Taeyong decided to look down into his notes, ignoring the burning look he could feel on his neck.

In the room of requirement, safe from curious eyes, Kun’s stare on his neck was replaced by his warm mouth, making Taeyong shiver in a very different way than he had been earlier this morning. 

“I fucking hate you omg you’re so annoying,” Taeyong muttered, as Kun moved closer to his face, kissing his lips and effectively shutting him up. They’d done this a couple of times before, the room of requirement becoming a safe space for the two of them to be completely alone, free of facades and reputations. 

“Do you wanna know something that will make you hate me even more?” Kun asked, leaning a bit back in the armchair they had found. Taeyong matched his movement, leaning back a little so as to see his face fully.

“Of course, do tell,” he replied, mindlessly stroking Kun’s knee as he listened.

“The detail with the peppermint sprig wasn’t written in our homework, it’s just a trick I learnt from my dad,” Kun smiled, laughing when Taeyong started hitting his shoulders repeatedly.

“You ass!” Taeyong yelled, laughing along with him as his punches slowed down, arms settling down around Kun again. Still smiling, he leaned back in for more kisses, feeling bubbly and warm.

“Is this how we’re going to continue to work then?” Taeyong asked in between kisses, pulling his head back just an inch, but keeping Kun’s body close to his own, hands never leaving the other boy. After breathing together for a few seconds, Kun rested his forehead on Taeyong’s.

“I’m just not ready to tell everyone, not yet. Is that okay?” Kun whispered, even in the empty room where no one could overhear, words only meant for Taeyong. The sheer vulnerability in Kun’s voice made Taeyong open his eyes again, and look up at his maybe boyfriend. All the doubt that had made him ask the question in the first place left him, as Kun embodied the word sincerity, and Taeyong could do nothing but nod.

“Of course it’s okay, I just needed to hear it I guess. We’ll take it slow, yeah?” That earned Taeyong a sweet peck on the lips, and Kun was back to smiling widely at him.

“Can we still bicker in front of everyone else? I like the feeling of us just being our own little secret,” Kun asked, a glint in his eyes that Taeyong was too familiar with, a spark of mischief. But he understood the idea, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought the same. Pretending to hate Kun in public felt like a game, play-pretending in front of everyone, while only they were in on the secret. It gave him a certain rush that he had come to associate with Kun, and he had to admit it was addicting.

“I like the sound of that,” Taeyong said. And so their game began.

**2**

The sound of yelling filled the hallway, and as Taeyong got closer to the source, he recognised some of the voices to be of his own house. Hurriedly he made his way over to the circle of students, trying to get to the middle.

“Let me through, I’m a prefect!” he said loudly, trying to have people make way for him. And when his fellow students stepped aside, he saw two boys shoving each other, one in yellow and one in blue. He grabbed the shoulder of the hufflepuff to get his attention.

“Stop this, Jaehyun what are you doing?” he asked when he saw who it was. Jaehyun was a year below him, but he was very familiar with the boy, knowing him to be a calm soul. Seeing him in a situation like this took Taeyong by surprise. Jaehyun quickly took a step back, the irritation in his look quickly fading as he looked to Taeyong, trying to explain.

“He pushed me first, but then when I wouldn’t apologise, he-” Jaehyun started explaining, when the ravenclaw interrupted him.

“Lying when the prefect comes around, real classy of you,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Jaehyun. Taeyong recognised him as Doyoung, a friend of Kun’s, and in the same year as both of them. They had never properly spoken though, and his tone made Taeyong wary of him. 

“What is going on here?” someone suddenly asked, a voice Taeyong knew too well. Kun made his way through the crowd of students, and ended up next to his fellow ravenclaw. They exchanged a look meant only for the two of them, and Taeyong could feel his annoyance rise at the gesture.

“Jaehyun says he was pushed,” Taeyong said to Kun, glancing over at Doyoung who was looking more sure of himself than he had been only a moment ago. 

“What do you have to say to that, Doyoung?” Kun asked, but never breaking eye contact with Taeyong. His face was serious, but his eyes danced with amusement, and Taeyong couldn’t help but wonder if he was really the only one to notice. 

“He’s clearly lying to get attention, look how clingy he is now that his prefect has come to help him,” Doyoung said, and Taeyong had to remind himself that this incident wasn’t about Kun. Looking over at Doyoung, he quickly realised that it didn’t matter where he looked, since the words didn’t seem to be aimed at him anyway. Jaehyun and Doyoung were looking intensely at each other, one with a mocking smile to accompany his stare, and the other getting progressively more red faced. Taeyong could see how Jaehyun was clenching and unclenching his fists, seemingly trying to stop himself from going in for another shove at Doyoung’s words. A hand on his wand, Taeyong stepped in in front of Jaehyun, to make sure the disagreement wouldn’t evolve into a full on fist fight.

“If Jaehyun says he was shoved, then I believe him. Anyway let’s stop this pointless argument and move on to do more productive things,” Taeyong said, this time directing his attention to all three of his schoolmates in the circle. The crowd around them was getting bigger, and it was only a matter of time before they would draw the attention of a teacher. But Kun took a step towards Taeyong, shielding a surprised looking Doyoung behind him.

“Why are you trying to cut this short, Lee? Are you that insecure defending him?” Kun teased. The murmurs of the students around them grew louder as the boys suddenly stood face to face, both ready to draw their wands at any moment. Taeyong was finding it difficult not to smile at Kun’s determination to make every public encounter a spectacle, but suppressed his fondness in favour of a more stern look, playing into the character that Kun had set up for him. He had expected that acting utterly tired and annoyed with Kun at every meeting would have been easier. Nevertheless he continued his stare.

“Maybe I just don’t think you’re worth my time, Qian. Unlike you, we have better places to be,” Taeyong shot back, quite pleased with the tone he managed to put on. He could feel the eyes of his fellow students on him, but all his attention was focused on Kun, who was now stood right in front of him. To Taeyong, he looked like he’d break out into a smile any second, but perhaps that was simply because he was in on the joke. A hand on his wand arm broke him out of his trance, looking over at Jaehyun who was now by his side instead of behind him. Doyoung had stepped up next to Kun as well, with a much more worried expression than he had shown before.

“It’s okay, I’ll apologise if it means you guys won’t start a duel in the middle of the corridor,” Jaehyun said, looking in between Kun and Taeyong, glancing down at their only slightly concealed wands. Taeyong had almost forgotten that he had it ready, acting out of pure habit more than anything else. They must have looked on the brink of cursing each other, with the way Jaehyun and Doyoung had stepped in. 

“I won’t start anything if he doesn’t,” Kun smiled, backing away from Taeyong again. “Okay everyone, nothing more to see here, on your way!” he then yelled, all the students slowly dispersing.

Jaehyun still hadn’t gone anywhere, and Taeyong had a feeling he was waiting for him so they could talk on the way to the common room. Making their way to the stairs, Taeyong shot a glance back over his shoulder, and was met with a wide smile from Kun. Riling each other up was fun, but nothing compared to the sight of Kun looking at him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/witchyrenjun)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/witchyrenjun)


End file.
